


Chickenpox

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brothers, Chicken Pox, Multi, Plans, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Emily is ill and Dany is not allowed to see her. Still he wants to make sure his best friend is alright. So he enlists the help of his little brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun :)

Nico was the one who opened the door when Dany knocked. He smiled at the young boy but Dany noticed a few worry lines on the man’s face.  
“Hi. Can I see Emily?” Dany asked. Nico shook his head.  
“I’m afraid you can’t.” He said. “Emily is ill, she has chickenpox and you can’t see her. You only would get sick, too.” Dany frowns.  
“What is chickenpox?” He asked curiously.   
“It’s nothing serious, so you don’t have to worry. She has little blisters all over her which are very itchy she claims. Also she has a slight fever and a little bit of headache. But since chickenpox is very contagious, at least when you haven’t had it, you have to stay away from her. But she will be well soon.”  
Dany nodded, said a small “Thank you” and “Bye” and retreated to his flat. However his face was slightly crunched up and there were some worry lines starting to form on his forehead. The disease Emily had didn’t sit well with him. Even if Nico had reassured him that it wasn’t that bad, he still has a nagging feeling. After all it sounded painful to have itchy blisters all over your body and Dany didn’t wat Emily to be hurting.  
When he strolls into their living room his little brother’s head whipped up at the sound of Dany coming in.  
“Dany, look I have drawn a picture for you!” Max exclaimed and shoved a piece of paper at his brother. Dany barely looks at it, all he said was:  
“Oh, thank you Maxy.” Then he sat on the couch and stared into the void. Tears were forming in Max’s eyes.  
“Don’t you like it?” He whispered, lip trembling. Dany looked at his brother and when he saw that he was on the verge of tears he rushed towards the younger boy and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry, Maxy. I didn’t mean to ignore you or the picture. But … I have something to think about, you know?” Max looked at him in confusion.  
“What is it?” He asked while wiping his face with the sleeve of his jumper. Dany picked him up and settled themselves on the couch, Max tucked against him.  
“I wanted to see Emily today but when her papa opened, he said that she was ill. He also said that she was going to be okay but I’m not so sure about it.” Max’s eyes widen.  
“What do you mean? Will she … will she…? Max trailed off, tears again in his eyes. Dany bit his lip. He didn’t want to make his brother cry, so he tried to reassure him.  
“I don’t know, I don’t think so. But I still want to know how she is. You think you can help me with that?” Max nodded vigorously. After all Emily was his brother’s best friend and he also clung to the older girl. Dany ruffled his hair.  
“Thanks Maxy. Then all we have to do is to come up with a plan.”

***

One hour later the plan they have made was set out into action. Their parents just announced that they were going to get grocery shopping. They had asked the boys if they wanted to go along but both of them refused, seemingly being occupied by a game with their toy cars. So Daniel and Sebastian went alone. They trusted their boys not to cause any problems, still they had informed Lewis and Nico that if there were any problems they were home and able to help the boys. When Lewis had told them that Emily was sick with the chickenpox, Dan and Seb had glanced at each other.  
“Well, I don’t suppose that there will be any ruckus, mate.” Dan finally had said. However causing a ruckus was exactly what Dany and Max had in mind.  
When the brothers were sure that their Parents were away, Max looked at Dany.  
“Shall we start now?” He asked eagerly and Dany nodded and chuckled.  
“Yeah, let’s start. Come on.” He answered while his brother got up and went in the living room. They knew it was the room which was side by side with the living room of the Hamilton-Rosberg household. Max glanced at Dany one last time and then started to wail loudly.  
“Give it back, Dany! You’re not supposed to have it. That’s mine! Dad gave it to me and not to you. You’re so mean! I don’t like you anymore.” He grinned and dashed off to his room, the loud bang of the door clearly being heard. Dany chuckled and set off to the flat next to them. He tried to put on a broken face before he knocked. Nico opened and frowned when he saw Dany who had a heart-breaking look of sadness on his face.  
“What happened, Dany?” Nico asked gently. Dany faked a sob.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to play with a car that belongs to Maxy. Normally he is okay with that but today he started screaming and told me he didn’t like me anymore.” The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes. Nico gently placed a hand on his head.  
“If you want to, I can go with you and sort things out, okay?” Dany nodded.  
“Can Lewis come too?” He asked. Nico furrowed his brows.  
“Why that?” Dany had no answer to that so he settled on sniffing more burying his face in his hands. He sensed Nico’s hand against his head again and heard the voice of the blonde calling out for his husband. Dany allowed himself a small smirk before he settled on a pitiful look again.  
The two adults went along with Dany as he led them to Max’s room. Lewis knocked. They heard shuffling and then Max’s voice.  
“Go away, Dany. I don’t want to see you.”  
“It’s Nico and Lewis.” Lewis said through the closed door. They could hear more shuffling and then the door cracked open a little bit.  
“You can come in but Dany has to stay outside.” The younger of the two brothers said. Nico looked at Dany.  
“We will talk to your brother. Would you mind staying outside?” Dany shook his head.  
As soon as the door was closed behind the three of them, he dashed through the front door and into Lewis and Nico’s apartment. Quickly he ran to Emily’s room and pushed the door open. Emily was sitting on her bed reading a book. When she heard the door open she looked up and when she saw who was standing there a big smile spread on her face which was covered by small blisters.  
Hey Dany. How are you?” She asked cheerily while Dany walked up and sat next to her.  
“I’m fine but how are you?” Emily shrugged.  
“It’s itchy but it’s going to be okay. It’s a lot better than yesterday and the day before. Papa said, soon they will be gone.” She gestures at her face. Dany sighed in relief.  
“I’m glad.” He said and hugged the girl. Emily returned the hug but they soon broke apart when they heard a voice from the door.  
“Well, well, look at that. You sneaky little boy.” Nico’s voice is both amused and angry at the same time. Dany looked at the door and there stood Lewis and Nico, a sheepish looking Max in between them. Dany tried to smile whilst Emily looked confused at her parents.  
“What is it?” She asked. Lewis pointed at Dany.  
“This cheeky young guy here has tricked us with the help of his brother to get to see you.” He shook his head. “Well he will see what he has gotten himself into, soon.”

***

A few days later, Dany is lying in his bed with Max by his side. His body was covered with itchy little blisters and his parents stood at the door still speaking to the doctor. Chickenpox is the diagnosis. Nothing to worry about. And since little Max has gotten it just a few hours later they are allowed to stay in the same room to keep each other company, the doctor said. When he was gone Dan and Seb turn round to their boys.  
“Well that’s payback for sneaking into Emily’s room when you were told not to do it. And for helping your brother.” Sebastian said. Dany and Max share a look then Dany shrugged. It was worth it. For his best friend he is willing to do everything. Even lying in bed with itchy little blisters.


End file.
